


Too cute

by LazerLion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, and whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazerLion/pseuds/LazerLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a Nephilim named Maliah (Maya for short). You were taken under Castiel's wing (pun intended) a long time ago after your mother was killed until he abandoned you. Years later you finally run into him and his new friends.</p><p> </p><p>I promise  the story is more interesting than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing sooooo yeah. And I know this could have been better but its late annndddd idk how to save this writing so I have to do a chapter in one sitting sooooo there's that. But if I get good feedback then I promise to do better in future chapters, Also constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> : )

     Your mother had waited till you were fast asleep to carry out he plan to keep you safe. She had told you that you were a Nephilim so that wasn't new to you. What you didn't know is that you were considered an abomination in the supernatural world. Which means people will be trying to kill you as long as you walk the earth. Though she kept this from you she figured you'd have to find out one day. Today might just be that day. While you were asleep she packed you bags got everything in the car and she was ready to get you out of there. Demons had been lurking around the house for the past week. They probably didn't know that she knew about them. That's why this was perfect. She already knew where they were watching from so she knew the rout to take. She also knew that she wouldn't live to see the next day. She was willing to do anything to keep you alive.

"Hey Sweetheart I'm gonna need you to wake up okay?" She cooed as she shook you awake. When you didn't budge she lifted you up bridal style and walked you to the car. As soon as you were strapped you were fully awake.

"Mommy where are we going?" You asked genuinely confused.

She sighed. "You remember when I told you who your father was?" You nodded. "I said that he was and angel and I an human and we're not suppose to love each other and defiantly not have a child..... Well we had you and now demons and other angels are after you. They want to hurt you and I'm going to protect you from them you understand? No one will ever hurt you." As she finished she pulled out of the driveway and started speeding till they were out of town.

It had been hours since you stared driving to an unknown destination with your mother. You came to a traffic light and stopped. Then you remember a huge truck hitting the side of the vehicle your mother was on. SMoke was everywhere but when it finally dies down you look to your mother. You were young but you knew that she died on impact. That didn't stop you from calling out to her. You kept screaming and screaming until you were on the verge of passing out. Before everything went black you could've sworn you was a flash of blue.


	2. The Wnchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with doctors appointments and other important this stuff so I had my friend make this chapter for me. But no worries my suffering will soon be over and I'll be back to writing.

It had been years since the car crash and you had no memory of it. Castiel had made sure you had no memory of your mother and when you asked he told you she went to a better place. You were still too young to understand what that meant but you seemed satisfied with the lie. Castiel dreaded the day he would have to tell you the truth and hoped that day wouldn't come for a long time.

 

Maya's Pov

This was going to be a great day! Uncle Cas promised he would bring back a surprise after he got back from his business trip. I don't exactly know what he does but he tends to come home smelling like blood, even sulfur sometimes. I really don't care though as long as he comes back.

You sat in the damp wood cabin as you waited patiently for Castiel's return. Hours seemed to pass by as you got lost your thoughts. 

As you laid there you wondered how you lived this long without meeting your mother. 'Cas always said she was in a better place but I don't care. She's my mother for goodness sake she can take a little time off to meet her daughter can't she? Maybe it's not that simple.'

'And why is Cas always gone. He never has time to play games with me and when he gets home he always has business to attend to. And whenever he's gone I have these weird dreams about a woman telling me she'll protect me and then everything goes back. Who does that! Breaking a promise as soon as she makes it. What a liar.'

And I'm tired of eating raisin brand and apple juice! It's disgusting! When Cas gets home I'll give him a piece of my mind by shoving my-'

Your thought were cut off by Cas barging into the little cabin like a crazy man. He was soon followed by two giants. You had to sit up on the bed to get a better look. The shorter on of the giants with dirty blonde hair a green Disney princes eyes. You've heard of love at first sight just never thought you'd experience it.

Then there was the bigger giant. He had longer brown hair that reached the top of his shoulders with beautiful hazel eyes. He wasn't your type ( whatever type 7 year old girls are into) but gorgeous non the less. 

Cas had been rummaging through a chess you were told not to touch when he spoke up. " Sam, Dean, I do not have the ingredients you require to kill the wit- I MEAN I do not have to ingredients you require to uhhh... MAKE THE CAKE!!! Yes the cake! My apologies I shall go fetch them for you." And with that he was off.

You weren't sure what the panic about the cake was but Thea thought were soon disregarded when you realized you were left alone with two very hug men. You weren't intimidated at all. Nothing can scare you. Big talk for someone who still has a choo choo train nightlight.

 

You didn't realize you had been staring at the couple (What else could they have been) Until the tall one awkwardly cleared his throat cleared his throat. "Uhh hi! What your name?" Why was he acting so weird? You were only seven it's not like he's talking to some supermodel. 

The shorter one snickered, "Man Sammy you really need to work on your people skills." He seems more relaxed. That's when you decided to get up and greet the face to face (more like face to mid thigh. You aren't the tallest 7 year old). You went the the shorter one and put your hands up signaling him to pick you up. 

He hesitated at first, but when you showed no sign of putting your hands down he gave in. He held you at arms length and you introduced yourself. "I'm Maliah but everyone calls me Maya cause it easier. I'm gonna guess your Dean and that's Sammy."

"It's just Sam." Sam said giving his best bitchface to his boyfriend (weird..... they kinda look alike) .""Well come in, and can you close the door?" You said as you tried to squirm out of Deans grip. He set you down when he got the message and you resumed laying on the bed this time turning on the tv to watch cartoons.

Sam sat down at the round table and pulled out his laptop while Dean sat next to you on the bed. It stayed like that for awhile until you felt yourself going to sleep. You must have been extremely tired because when you woke up you were under the covers in a damp empty cabin with no human presence. 

You actually kinda felt sad the Winchester left. It was nice to have someone in the same room. There doesn't even have to be a conversation. Just people. Little did you know that would be one on many encounters you have with the Winchester.


End file.
